1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an improvement in a hot fluid washer apparatus and more particularly to an improved hydraulic interlocked water and fuel pumping system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High pressure washers that deliver either hot water or steam are well known in the prior art. Generally, a pressurized hot fluid washer will include a solution of water and a cleaning compound that is heated under pressure as it flows through a heat exchange coil. These devices are frequently used in small machine shops, garages, brake and front end specialty shops, hospitals, farms, ect. A prime example of the prior art can be found in the Arant U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,330 assigned to the assignee of the present invention. In that washer, a multi-chamber diaphragm pump received pulses imparted to the diaphragm through a prime mover to effect pumping of the cleaning solution into the heating coil and also to effect the pumping of the fuel to the burner. Another example of a prior art hot water washing apparatus is described in the Telford et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,176.
Although the prior art has provided commercially successful high pressure washers, there is still a need to provide a relatively economical and safe interlock system which is compatible with the pumping forces required for a liquid pump and also for pumping fuel.